conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Nureki
General Information Nureki, (Nureki: noraqçı ; Tajik: Норакӣ, Norakī), is a turkic language taking root in Sogdia along side the local Sogdian and Tajik languages. It comes primarily from Old Turkish and Farsi loans. Reletively recently, Russian loans began appearing mainly for recent advancements such as the computer or the nuclear bomb. Nureki is an agglutinative language using various suffixes to express grammatical relationships. Another feature of Nureki is the creation of new verbs by attaching a root to the verb (such as attaching prepositions to verb roots in French). Phonology and Orthography Consonants Allophony and Morphophonology l~ɫ works like Russian: ɫ is usually everywhere except before palatal vowels where it becomes l. Vowel harmony occurs with every word (see Vowel Harmony and Ğ) /l/ becomes /ğ/ before another consonant. Vowels Diphthongs: {aɪ̯ eɪ̯ ɵʏ̯ oʊ̯} Vowel Harmony and Ğ Nureki features a slightly irregular and mandatory vowel harmony which matches front/back vowels. The system works head-initially where the vowel in the syllable following the one of the static vowel will change front/backness to agree (for example, ''-lar/-ler'': hööt, tree, has a front vowel. So, when the plural marker is attached, it takes a front vowel: höötler, trees. To compare, dokat, nine, has a back vowel. So, the opposite happens and the collective marker takes a back vowel: dokatlar, nines). The exception is when the Old Turkic had ''-oy-'' which becomes ''-öy-'' in Nureki regardless of the backness or frontness of the rest of the vowels. If the word is backed, ''-öy-'' does not affect it, göynamaq, to play, and vice versa. These are the relationships: (*) This is a rounding changing which applies rarely in certain suffixes in the same fashion as the front/back change. The vowel that will change will agree to the roundness of the preceding syllable's vowel's roundness and front/backness. For exmaple, the collective suffix, -ağ. This suffix can be the following: -ağ, -eğ, -oğ, -öğ. Note the following: ''oğr, fortune/luck, becomes oğroğ; daş, spider, becomes'' daşağ; çeriğ'', army, becomes'' çeriğeğ. Writing System There are two alphabets: the old, Soviet-era Cyrillic one and the newer, pan-turkic Latin one. Gradually, but surely, the Latin variant is overtaking the Cyrillic one therefore the article will be written with the Latin one. Cyrillic А , Б , Г , Д , Е , Ё , З , И , Й , К , Ќ , Л , М , Н , О , П , Р , С , Т , У , Ў , Х , Ч , Ж , Ш , Ы , Ю { a , b , g , d , e , ø , z , i , j , k , c , l~ɫ , m , n , o , p , r , s , t , u , w , h , tʃ , dʒ , ʃ , ɯ , y } Long vowels receive a macron. When the Soviet alphabet was used, the sound /q/ hadn't developed yet, so to represent this phoneme, the most common symbol is къ or қ''. The same applies to /c/, which is represented by ''кь or ќ. Latin A , B , C , Ç , D , E , G , Ğ , H , İ , I , K , Ķ , L , M , N , O , Ö , P , Q , R , S , Ş , T , U , Ŭ , W , Y , Z { a , b , dʒ , tʃ , d , e , g , ~ , h , i , ɯ , k , c , l~ɫ , m , n , o , ø , p , q , r , s , ʃ , t , u , y , w , j , z } Ğ ğ is a special letter with no clear value. Instead, it is a sort of auxiliary letter to mark diphthongs on certain letters. They include: *''Ağ ağ'' - aɪ̯ *''Eğ eğ'' - eɪ̯ *''Oğ oğ'' - oʊ̯ *''Öğ öğ'' - ɵʏ̯ Any other combination however is silent such as between vowels or after a vowel not listed above. Long vowels a written doubly. Grammar Nouns Nouns do not decline to anything. Instead, they are a root with various suffixes put thereon and compound verbs. Order of Morphemes fill in later But, as a sketch, it'll be: plurality, case, possession Case There are 8 cases. All cases come directly from Old Turkic. Cases fuse with suffixes of possession (although, most are simply suffixes on suffixes). None of these suffixes are applied to the roundness change, except with a few exceptions. In the table, each case will be shown with its potentially fused suffix of possession. Plurality There are two numbers: singular and plural. Singular is unmarked, and the plural takes the suffix ''-lar/-ler'' (agrees with the vowel harmony). The plural form also happens to be a formality marker when speaking to people of high authority where it would be attached to the appropriate word (for example, the word bodşa, king, would take the pseudo-plural formal marker, becoming bodşa, when used as a vocative or addressing a monarch in anyway) fix. Some nouns can be "collective" which is equivalent to Germanic "mass" nouns. This is indicated by the suffix ''-ağ''. This suffix is better explained under Vowel Harmony. Possession These suffixes indicate possession or relationship of the word attached thereto. There is a cetain sandhi with singular number suffixes. After vowels or ğ'', the suffixes does not take a vowel. For example, ''denırı > denırı-m but gır > gır-ım. This is similar to the 3rd person suffix: denırı > denırı-sı but gır > gır-ı. The 3rd person plural suffix follows the same patter as the collective suffix ''-ağ'' (information under Vowel Harmony). Adjectives Adjectives are much looser than in English or romance languages where often times, an adjective can equally be a noun. When a possessive suffix is put thereon, the adjective represents the quality of the owner. Adjectives themselves can also be suffixed after a fully suffixed verb as an adverb. However, a given noun can be clarified as an adjective with the suffix ''-liğ/-lığ''. Adjunct / Adverb A noun or postposition is put into the instrumental case when it functions as an adjunct (adverb to a noun). A noun, postposition, or adjective receives the suffix ''-ti / -tı''. Derivatives and Suffixes *'''-(i/ı)ç''' The first diminutive is used solely with the first person possessive suffixes, ''-(i/ı)m'', to show a sense of the endearment of the object by the speaker. (anaçım = my dearest mom; güdegüçim = my dearest son-in-law). *'''-kine / -kını''' The second diminutive which is used to give a sense of smallness or belittlement to the object by the speaker. (dağ mountain > dağkını hill ; gor town > gorkını off-the-map town) *'''-siğ / -sığ''' Only used with adjectives, it means "similar to." (ağdunlı golden > ağdunlısığ gilded ; caşlı old/aged > caşlısığ aged-esuqe / elden-like) *'''-eyüt / -ayut''' An honorific that is applied to white-collar-esque people and soldier (such as a merchant, a soldier, a business) as a form of respect, signigaling that they have honor. (serböz soldier > serbözeyüt honorable veteran) *'''-deş / -daş''' Someone who is a follower of something, usually a religion. *'''-çi / -çı''' It is used to name a language, an national group, or a profession. *'''-siz / -sız''' Can be applied to both nouns and adjectives although meaning different things. When attached to nouns, it means, in essence, "without" or "a lack of." However, when attached to an adjective, it negates the quality of the adjective. (çeriide in an army > çeriidesiz without being in an army ; ağtunlı golden > ağtunlısız not-golden) *'''-(i/ü/ı/u)m''' Only put on certain nouns and adjectives which are gendered to represent the feminine form of that noun (e.g. deniri, god > denirim, goddess) Pronouns Personal Pronouns : 1st and 2nd : 3rd and Determiner : Determiners, which are like adjectives, don't take cases; they stay in the "nominative" case (which is just the raw noun without being declined). Verbs Conjugation The conjugation of a verb is done through various suffixes (as with nouns). BASE.non-finite marker.mood-voice-tense-person/number Item: positive morpheme, negative morpheme; a dash, /, indicates ''before vowel/before consonant *Mood: **Indicative: ''-∅-'' **Potential: ''ü- / u-'' **Continuous: ''ir- / ır-'' *Voice **Active: ''-∅-'' **Passive: ''-il-/-iğ- / -ıl-/-ığ (*potential passive: üül-/üüğ-/uul-/uuğ-'') *Tense **Present: ''-∅-'', ''-m(e/a)- '' ***Causative Present: ''-d(i/ü)r-/-d(ı/u)r-'', ''-d(i/ü)rme-/-d(ı/u)rma-'' **Perfect: ''-miş-/-mış-'', ''-medök-/-medöç-/-madok-/-madoq-'' ***Causative Perfect: ''-d(i/ü)rmiş-/-d(i/u)rmış-'', ''-d(i/ü)rmedöç-/-d(ı/u)rmadoq-'' **Future: ''-eğ-/-ağ-'', ''-meçi-/-maçı-'' ***Causative Future: ''-d(i/ü)reğ-/-d(ı/u)rağ-'', ''-d(i/ü)rmeçi-/-d(ı/u)rmaçı-'' **Conditional: ''-ser-/-sar-, -mezer-/-mazar-'' ***Causative Conditional: ''-d(i/ü)rzer-/-d(ı/u)rzar-'', ''-d(i/ü)rmezer-/-d(ı/u)rmazar-'' *Person/Number **Non-volitional ***1st sing.: ''-(i/ı)m ***2nd sing.: ''-(i/ı)n'' ***3rd sing.: ''-(s)i / -(s)ı'' ***1st plur.: ''-(i)miz / -(ı)mız'' ***2nd plur.: ''-(i)niz / -(ı)nız'' ***3rd plur.: ''-(s)iler / -(s)ılar'' **Volitional ***1st sing.: ''-eğm / -ağm'' ***2nd sing.: ''-eğn / -ağn'' ***3rd sing.: ''-zün / -zun'' ***1st plur.: ''-(e)lim / -(a)lım'' ***2nd plur.: ''-(e)lin / -(a)lın'' ***3rd plur.: ''-zünler / -zunlar'' *Infinitive / Participle: ''-meḳ/-maq'' **Causative Infinitive/Pariticple: ''-d(i/ü)rmeḳ/-d(ı/u)rmaq'' *Gerund and verbal noun: ''-ğli/-ğel, -ğlı/-ğal'' **Causative gerund / verbal noun: ''-dirğel'', ''-dırğal'' *Gerundive/converb: ''-ğlti/-ğelti, -ğltı/-ğaltı'' Copulae and Auxillaries The simple copula (as in, the copula presenting equals: "he is happy", "that is a tree", "we are here") is er-''. It is placed before nouns as a sort of prefix ("It is a tree" = ''an er-hööt). The "place-holder subject" (i.e., "there is" / "there are") is bar-'', positive, or ''yek-'', negative. The epistemic auxillary is ''bol- / boğ-''. Clitics and Particles The vowel of the head noun affects the vowel of the clitic/particle. *'eḳ / aq''' : emphatic particle ; before the head *'ceḳ / caq' : "just", "exactly", "right" ; it functions as a pseudo-definite article, but can be placed on any part of speech ; before the head *'''-mu / -mü''' : interrogative particle (although, it can be treated as a suffix on verbs; then it will be placed at the very end of the complete conjugated verb) ; after / suffixed to the head *'gen / gın' : functions like ceḳ/caq but for temporal adverbs ; before the head *'en / an' : makes a superlative ; before the head *'deki / dakı' : makes a positive comparative ; before the head *'asdakı' : makes a negative comparative ; before the head *'ici / ıdı' : emphasizes a nominal/temporal negative (like "never", "nothing", "no where") ; before the head *'nen / nan' : emphasizes a qualitative/quantitative negative (like "not any", "neither") ; before the head Syntax Lexicon and Texts Swadesh List Al-Fatihah (الفاتحة) (1) En mehribön we ırahım aatın bülen Allahnın: (2) bütün hemd Allahda, Bodşa alamlarnın! (3) En mehribön we ırahım, (4) Bodşa eeğmenliğ gunnını ükümnin, (5) Hin gimi yödelim yağnıztı we Hin gimi yardamka uçun huralım yağnıztı. (6) Büzni cularu doğru hadaağn: (7) cul bolarnın gimi Hin bermişeğn, we nan Other Links *Nureki/GSFA *Nureki/Excerpts *Nureki/Dictionary Sound Changes Key: V''' - vowel | '''C - consonant | $''' - syllable | ''f'' - front vowels | ''b'' - back vowel | '''B - labial consonant | %''' - around (ie. before or after) | '''A - alveolar | Y''' - palatal consonant, j, i, or g | '''Ä - {e/æ ɑ} | Ö''' - {ø o} | '''Ü - {y u} | Ï''' - {i ɯ} | '''V↓ - falling diphthong | f - front consonant h > Ø j > dʒ / #_ b > w / _#, _C V+round > V-round / _{k ɲ tʃ} V-round > V+round / B_ V-round > V+round / $̀+round_ V+round > V-round / $̀-round_ ∅ > ɯ / #_{r tʃ p} ∅ > ɯ / C_r {m v n} > {b b d} / #_ {ø o} > {y u} / $́_ , Ɵ́ {a ɯ o u} > {æ i ø y} / _Y {k g ŋ} > {tʃ dʒ n} / A_ {ɲ ŋ} > n ; ɲ > jn / b́''_ b > v / V_V VCV̀CV > VCCV Cr > rC {k g}ʃ > ʃ{k g} l > ɣ / _C, _# g > ɣ ! #_ æ > e {p t k tʃ} > {b d g dʒ} / #_ {ɣ v} > ∅ / V_V s > h / #_ v > w / #_ {ó ú ɯ́} > g{ó ú ɯ́} / #_ {Ö Ü}w > {Ö Ü}: ÖÜ > Ü: Vɣ > V↓ k > q / $''b''_#, ''b''_C > tʃ / ''f''_C > c / $''f''_# '''Notes' : #/ä~a/ becomes /œ~o/ when rounded #/o/ becomes /ɑ/ when unrounded #Falling diphthong ##{i e} > eɪ ##{y ø} > ɵʏ ##{ɯ u} > {ɯ u} (do not change) ##o > oʊ ##a > aɪ ––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– Best reasource: http://altaica.ru/LIBRARY/turks/Erdal_OTG.pdf (149) Websites *https://quran.com/1 Qur'an *http://worldquran.com/quran-translation/turkish/al-fatiha.html Turkish Qur'an *http://tanzil.net/#trans/tg.ayati/1:2 Tajik Qur'an *http://tanzil.net/#trans/uz.sodik/1:2 Uzbek Qur'an *http://www.uzbek-dictionary.com/ Uzbek dictionary *http://www.turkishdictionary.net/?word=lord Turkish dictionary My understanding of his notation: /ä ï ü ö a/ > {æ ɯ y ø ɑ} /č ŋ y ñ š/ > {tʃ ŋ j ɲ ʃ} *SOme Nureki words: *öğmeḳ - to praise (Old Turkic ög-'') *ceön - lord *cödemeḳ - to worship *üçün/uçun - leading to, creating the result of, as the object of interest being (+LOC); because, as a result of (+DIR); since, according to, as per (+ABL); for, with the intent to, in order to (+DAT) (Old Turkic ''üçün) *cul - road (Old Turkic yol) *cağnız - only, alone (Old Turkic yalıŋuz) *hurğalı - to ask (Old Turkic sor-'') *yardam - help *doğru - straight, direct, clear, right (Old Turkic ''toğru) *hadamaq - to guide, to lead (Arabic هَدَى, hadā) *hiday - guidance (Arabic هِدَايَة, hidāya) *bermeḳ - to give (Old Turkic ber) *gazğanmaq - to earn, to win, to gain (Old Turkic kazgan-'') *gazaw - anger *dulaşmaq - to walk away (+ABL), to wander *guş - bird *ötmeḳ - to sing animals, to crow, to make animal noises (Old Turkic ''öt-'') *cocuq - children (Old Turkic ''çocuk) *göynamaq - to play (Old Turkic oyna-'') *gıt - dog (Old Turkic ''ıt) *üürmeḳ - to bark, to bay, to blow, to make loud/ugly noise (Old Turkic ǖr-'') *arı - bee (Old Turkic ''arı) *wiziğdemeḳ - to buzz, to hum, machines to whirr *baaği - baby *haçmaq - to shine, to emit, to radiate; (+INST) to sow, to scatter, to sprinkle (Old Turkic saç-'') *maşına - (colloquial) car, compact car (Russian машина ''mašína) *aftomobıl - (formal) car, automobil (Russian автомобил avtomobil) ; afto - (casual) car (Russian авто avtó) *daşka - car, wagon, a car that rides bumpely (pej.), carriage (Russian тачка tačka) *araba - passanger car, taxi, uber, carriage (can be pej.) (Arabic عربة ‘araba) *buşlamaq - to begin, to start, to initiate (+DAT), to commence (Old Turkic başla-'') *möçtew - school (Arabic مَكْتَبْ ''maktab) *yanı - new (Old Turkic yaŋı) *yandıntı - again, anew, still, once again same way (yaŋı + ''-din/-dın'' + ''-tı'') *yanarutı - again, from the top, once more a different way (yaŋı + ''-erü/-aru'' + ''-tı'') *nerces - narcissus, daffodil (Persian نرگس narges) *haağmaq - to sway, to undulate, to oscillate *boqtı - happy *ağkış - applause (Old Turkic alkış) *ağkışmaq - to acclaim, to applaud (Old Turkic alkış + ''-gali'') *ağ - adj blood red, crimson, dark red (Old Turkic al) *ağ - noun a purchased item (from Old Turkic al-'') *ağmaq - to take, to buy, to purchase (Old Turkic ''al-'') *alın - forehead (Old Turkic ''alın) *ağrı - pain, ache, soreness (Old Turkic agrı) *ağrımaq - to ache, to be sore, to be distressed (from Old Turkic agrı) *aaçı - noun sharp pain, pinch, sting; adj spicy, sour, bitter (of food), bitter, angry, betrayed (of people) (from Old Turkic āçı-'') *aaçmaq - (continuous) to get sour, to get bitter (of food); (+ABL, +passive) to be betrayed; (+DIR) to get angry at, to get bitter towards; (non-vol, intr.) to be stung, to get pinched *dağ - mountain (Old Turkic ''tağ) *daş - stone, rock (Old Turkic taş) *daşmaq - (+ACC) to stone someone; (+DIR) to throw stones at something (from Old Turkic taş + ''-mak'') *cağ - oil, fat, grease (Old Turkic yag) *cağmaq - to grease something up; (+reflexive) to eat a lot of fattening foods (usually with past tense. insinuating a stomach ache) (from Old Turkic yag + ''-mak'') *gız - girl (Old Turkic kız) *buş - adj empty, unoccupied (Old Turkic boş) *buşmaq - to vacate some place (Old Turkic boş + ''-mak'') *gurmaq - to hit, pound, beat (Old Turkic ur-'' + ''-maq) *gürümçeḳ - spider (Old Turkic örümçek) *gürmeḳ - to braid, to weave, to sew (Old Turkic ör-'' + ''-mak) *cüz - hundred (Old Turkic yüz) *hınar - deaf (Old Turkic sıŋar) *hınarmagar - to make someone deaf (Old Turkic sıŋar + ''-mak'' + ''-gar-'') *dotmaq - to hold, to catch, to grip, to grab; to find out, to ascertain (+DIR) (Old Turkic tut + ''-mak'') *dutğal - physical evidence, proof (converb from duğmaq from Old Turkic tuğdı) *duğmaq - to be born; to emerge an extended period of being gone, to rise a celestial body (+ABL) (Old Turkic tuğdı + ''-mak'') *duud - birth (from Old Turkic tuğdı) *dürmeḳ - to multiply, to breed, to populate, to give rise to an idea, to originate movement (Old Turkic töri + mak) *düz - ancestery, elders, foundation, forefathers (from Old Turkic töz from töri) *dürğel - a given population, a sample population; (poetic) progeny, inspirations (backformation from dürmeḳ then regularized with the converb suffix ''-ğel''; from Old Turkic töri + mak) *deniri - God (Old Turkic teŋri) *dawn - sole human (Old Turkic taban) *adaq - paw, foot, sole animal (Old Turkic adak) *duburmaq - to dry out, to dry (Old Turkic topur) *guruğ - (adj.) dry, lacking in moisture (Old Turkic kurıg) *duburğal - a leather or dried-meat product (coverb from Old Turkic topur-'') *caş - age (Old Turkic ''yaş) *oğr - luck, fortune (Old Turkic oğur) *oğriğ dotmaq - to be lucky, to have good fortune (+ABL) *ınıtmaq - to forget (Old Turkic unıt-'') *serböz - soldier (Persian ''سرباز, sarbâz) *çeriğ - army (Old Turkic çerig) *gordumaq - to rule, to govern authoritarianly, to lead strongly, to enforce, to head army (Old Turkic ordu) *gordudurmaq - to make a coup d'état (Old Turkic ordu + causative ''-dur-'') *güğmeḳ - to die (from Old Turkic öl) *güğdürmeḳ - to kill (from Old Turkic öl + causative ''-dür-'') *ciçeḳ - flower (Old Turkic çiçek) *üştin - noun (the) top, (the) summary, (the) review (+GEN) (Old Turkic üstin) *büdmeḳ - to get done, to complete, to finish, to come to an end; refl to be grown (Old Turkic büt-'') *üzü/uzu - above, on top of (+LOC); up towards, up on top of (+DIR); up above from, up from (+ABL); over, over across from (+DAT) (Old Turkic ''üze) *şiş - skewer (Old Turkic şiş) *dağ - large branch (all senses) (Old Turkic tal) *cıbıq - twig, small branch (also taxonomical) (Old Turkic çıpık) *cöp - offshoot branch, offshoot something (+GEN), an extra and unnecessary addition (+GEN) (Old Turkic çöp) *cöp - adj extra, unnecessary (from Old Turkic çöp) *cöpdürmeḳ - to make something unnecessary (from Old Turkic çöp + ''-dür-'' + ''-mak'') *gor - town (Old Turkic or) *şeer - city (Persian شهر šahr) *gut - adj blessed God, luck God (Old Turkic kut) *hüt - milk (Old Turkic süt) Example words *'uz' - to make, to be able to *'sıgır' - cattle *'yat' - to bend, incline, lie *'siŋür' - digest *'tat' - taste *'ut' - win *'elig' - hand *'alaŋ' - area *'udu' - following, after *'büt' - to come to an end, be perfected *'buzagu' - calf *'bulıt' - cloud *'tık' - to stuff *'tik' - to erect *'sık' - to squeeze *'kır' - mountain *'kir' - filth *'ırk' - omen *'irk' - ram *'''-lig''' - adjective *'''-kiña''' - endearment to children and object *'''-iç''' - endearment for family *'''-iš''' - cooperation/vying *'''-ka''' - dative *'''-lar''' - plural *'ber' - to give *'''-ma''' - negative *'''-sig''' - diminutive *'''-siz''' - privative *'''-kiña''' - locative *'''-ça''' - instrumental *'karı' - old, to get old *'tariŋ' - deep *'agri' - bent *'''-siz''' - without *'''-sig / -dam''' - "similar to" or "trying to be like" the noun *'''-agut''' - profession *'kolo' - moment *'köŋül' - spirit *'kövdöŋ' - body *'ordo' - army camp *'oron' - place *'orto' - middle *'osog' - manner *'öŋöç' - larynx *'sögöt' - tree *'toko' - belt buckle *'tokoz' - nine *'töpö' - hill, top *'törö' - teaching *'yogon' - thick *'yogto' - mane *'odog' - awake *'ogol' - son *'bodo-' - to paint, copy *'olor-' - to sit *'odon-' - to wake up, be awake *'topol-' - to pierce *'altun' - gold *'küdägü' - son-in-law *'''-mati''' - gerund Category:Conlang Conworld Category:Turkic conlangs Category:Languages